kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Sunlight All Around
is the 53 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Following from the previous chapter, at Tanabata Festival, Saito asked Akko why she's alone even though she did said that she's coming with her boyfriend, which Akko then asked the same question. Saito then admits that she did say that because Akko said the same thing. Akko then said that she was wrong but she also said that she thought her fantasy would come true. Saito then dejectedly said that she might as well call Minami over to enjoy it as girls. But when Minami did not pick up, both then believed that she is probably with her family. Little did they realize that Minami was with Keima celebrating the festival. While Keima and Minami was walking, Keima asks if he's too fast and slows down while Minami said she's fine. Minami then said to herself that she's feeling as light as a cloud. She then thought that at school or clubs, she's always fine even with boys around but now with Keima, her heart is pounding fast. Minami also realizes that the festival seems different (more colorful in her eyes) as she wonders if its because she's in love. While Minami was muttering to herself, Keima invites her to a game of "Fish the yo-yo" and is surprised that Minami is good at it. (Since Minami has been playing this with her brother). After wining ten sets, Mianmi said she'll just take two of them and embarrassingly hands one to Keima. As the duo were having a good time, Elsie were watching them while eating takoyaki. Meanwhile, Keima appears with two fried squid and Minami feels happy about Keima's kindness but as soon as she saw Akko and Saito was coming, she quickly drags Keima with her far away. Keima then asked why she did that and Minami said that she did not want some people to see them. As she was talking, Minami realized that she had been holding Keima's hand for some time. Embarrassing by that, she tries to shake off but soon ignores it as Keima said about starting the bonfire. Keima then asked if Minami has anything to wish for which she, with a melancholic look, said she has nothing to wish for. Minami then realises somehow she wished that she would be in the swimming team but it didn't work and she right now washed up like the fried squid. The loudspeaker suddenly announces the ending of the festival and other reminders which make Keima complains since it were breaking the mood. Minami then begins to cry since she does not wish for the event to end. Minami confess that she used to enjoy swimming everyday and she desperately wanted to be in the swim meet and all she can do is swim but now its all over and she feels dejected. Then before Minami know it, she's alone the whole time, she then call out Keima's name in a worries tone. Keima appears then replied because the meet was over, Minami is able to enjoy and come to the festival. Keima then walks up saying that because everything has its endings, people can still move on otherwise, it'll just be buggy game. Minami screamed to Keima and begged him not to leave, but Keima replied that soon, she'll also forget about him. While Minami hugs Keima, Keima said that there are many end and new worlds for people to discover and thank to that people grow up. Keima then assures her that even though the festival end tonight, her memories about the time with Keima still remain and that every ending will make one stronger. Keima promised that he will always watch over Minami and wants her to keep moving forward. The two then kissed, causing the spirit to be released and subsequently, captured. Sometime later, Akko and Saito asked Minami why is she still swimming although Minami retired from it. Minami then cheerfully said that she feels like it. While the two friends said that it is pointless since she won't be able to be in the swim meet. Minami replied that she just still enjoys being in water and that being in the swim meet isn't everything for her, which Akko comments that Minami's talking so "grown-up". Minami then said that the pool is sparkly today and she feels good about swimming there while she showed her water yo-yo. As her friends asked her about the water yo-yo, Minami confused since she don't remember when she has it. On the supporter bench, Elsie comments she feel sad since the festival is over but Keima replied that the festival will reoccur every year after that. Hearing that Elsie comments on how Keima looks sad too, Keima angrily denies it and calls her a no-good devil. Trivia *This chapter's title parodies , a manga by . References Category:Summary Category:Chapters